


Feels So Right

by mcmargentinski713



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, before the pack starts forgetting stiles, set in 6x01, stydia becomes canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: It’s just a regular morning when Lydia walks through the doors. It doesn’t take her long to spot Stiles, standing with Malia and Scott talking about the math homework from the previous night. Malia didn’t understand any of it, so the boys are trying to help her out.Stiles watches her explain the problem to Malia, his mind wandering for a moment, back to a time when he would’ve done anything just to get Lydia to look his way. And now here she is, right in front of him helping one of their shared friends with her homework and he couldn’t be more in love with her. A minute later, Malia finally understands, and so Stiles and Lydia say their goodbyes before heading off to US History together. Then, she feels his hand interlock with hers, between them. She smiles and so does he.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna thank you all for even bothering to read my fics. I was just looking at the stats on my fics and wow! I was surprised by how many hits my most recent fic had and then I saw the kudos and was also shocked, so yeah, thank you! I'm so sorry I don't say that enough. I really appreciate all of it. I promise. 
> 
> Anyway, moving on. I wanna say this is kind of based on headcanons I have about stydia getting together in 6x01 before the real drama starts. And it also is based on the spoiler we got back in March about how in 6x01 we'd find out where Stiles' heart lies. And based on the second trailer (also can we talk about that second trailer? Because oh god! My sciles, stydia, and stilinski family feels!) and the pics that girl had of stydia kissing and her story of how it seemed like a casual bf/gf kiss makes me think they get together early on in the episode because why would Stiles just kiss Lydia aka the love of his life so casually if they weren't already dating? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters. All rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV.

It’s just a regular morning when Lydia walks through the doors. It doesn’t take her long to spot Stiles, standing with Malia and Scott talking about the math homework from the previous night. Malia didn’t understand any of it, so the boys are trying to help her out. 

“Hey.” She smiles.

Stiles’ head spins towards her voice immediately. “Oh. Hey, we’re just trying to explain the math homework to Malia.”

“Here. Let me see if I can help.” She says, glancing down at the paper. “Oh. Well, see this here?” She points at the numbers on the page.

Malia nods. “Well, if you….”

Stiles watches her explain the problem to Malia, his mind wandering for a moment, back to a time when he would’ve done anything just to get Lydia to look his way. And now here she is, right in front of him helping one of their shared friends with her homework and he couldn’t be more in love with her.

A minute later, Malia finally understands, and so Stiles and Lydia say their goodbyes before heading off to US History together. They both have it first, however, they have different teachers, but their classes are in the same hall, so it just makes more sense to walk together.

When they reach Lydia’s classroom, which is two ahead of Stiles’, they stop and chat for a moment.

“So, you know I was thinking we could study for that test on Friday tonight at my place?” He says, casually because honestly, they always study together.

“The AP Bio test? I thought you said you had that handled?” Lydia wonders.

“Yeah...uh….yeah I do.” He laughs nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“I meant the math test.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah sure. Is right after school good?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Definitely. That’s fine.”

The first bell rings.

“So, um….Malia’s trying to get me to go this party with her on Saturday, but you have to bring a date…..” Lydia starts.

“Oh…….uh…..what about Nick from French or Zac from gym?” Stiles suggests. 

She hits his arm just hard enough to get a tiny “Ow!” out of him.

“What was that for?” He says, rubbing his arm where she hit him.

“Because I wanna take you, you big idiot!” She laughs.

Stiles blinks in response. “What…….you wanna take me to party as…...your…..date?”

“Yes.” The redhead answers, slowly nodding her head, clearly mocking him.

He narrows his eyes at her. “You sure this isn’t one of my dreams where we end up dating?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” She chuckles.

Suddenly, he finds he’s got a burst of confidence and he quickly leans in kisses her, his right hand tugging lightly at her hair.

She doesn’t hesitate to kiss him back because it just feels so right, dropping her books to the floor, her hands find his back,pulling his body closer. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss and she opens her lips, to let him slip his tongue in. Their tongues spend several moments exploring each other’s mouth until they’re out of breath. With foreheads leaning against each other, eyes still closed, breath mingling, Stiles’ hands cupping her face and Lydia’s arms wrapped sitting around his neck.

Why hadn’t he done that sooner? He doesn’t know, honestly, but he’s so glad that he just did that because nothing’s ever felt more right than kissing Lydia just now.  

Lydia wonders why he had waited so long to do that and why she didn’t just make the first move because she’s had feelings for him for well over a year now and yes, he was dating Malia for the better half of that year, but…...oh yeah….that’s why. Because he was taken and she wasn’t gonna be  _ that  _ girl.

Finally, opening his eyes to find Lydia’s still shut, he brushes his thumb across her swollen lips. He wants to tell her so badly. Tell her that he loves her, but he’s worried it’s too soon. He’s worried he’s gonna scare her away.

Little does he know that Lydia’s thinking the same thing. Though, she also thinks how stupid she must sound because she knows Stiles has loved her since they were eight years old, so it obviously can’t be too soon.

The second bell rings and Lydia’s eyes snap open. Stiles presses his lips to hers again, but only for a brief five seconds before saying goodbye and heading down the hall to his first class. Lydia stands there, breathless for a moment longer and then picks up her books and enters her own class just as the bell comes to a stop.

Later after first period she waits for him like she always does and they walk together to their lockers.

“So….we gonna talk about it?” She wonders.

His brows crinkle. “What’s there to talk about? We kissed, you kissed back, we’re going to that party Saturday and we’re studying for the math test tonight.”

“We could talk about the kiss.” She suggests.

“I think we both know what that kiss meant.”

“Then, please, inform me. What did it mean?” She half jokes.

Without hesitation, Stiles says, casually, “We’re dating.”

“Really?” She sounds so surprised.

“Yeah.” He says, so sure of it. Then, he looks at her and stops. “Unless…..unless you don’t want it to mean that.”

“No!” She pauses, thinking about it for a second. “No. No I want it to mean that. I just thought you still had feelings for Malia.”

He’s staring at her in awe. “I haven’t had feelings for her for a while.” He laughs.

She feels herself relax. “Oh.”

Then, she feels his hand interlock with hers, between them. She smiles and so does he. They walk to Stiles’ locker first and then Lydia’s after where they meet Scott who definitely notices the hand holding and the smiles, but chooses not to say anything. And during lunch a few periods later Malia sees them holding hands and just says, "Well, finally!" Which earns a laugh from the whole pack. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, for some reason it took me almost a week to write this damn thing. I don't know considering it's really not even that long of a fic, but I just couldn't write it the way I imagine this happening. Lol
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Comment if you liked it! :)


End file.
